


I never thought I'd end like this

by Klaus_Fcking_Hargreeves



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Mentioned Sam | Awesamdude, Mild Language, Other, Spoilers, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Has PTSD (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), no beta we die like t-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaus_Fcking_Hargreeves/pseuds/Klaus_Fcking_Hargreeves
Summary: Tommy always thought he'd die surrounded by loved onesNot like thisNot here.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	I never thought I'd end like this

**Author's Note:**

> Hey dudes! I'm back!  
> This is my take on Tommys 3/1 stream because that shit HURTED   
> Be warned I am in no way a professional so my writing may suck a bit!  
> Also, make sure to take care of yourself! this fic contains violence and mentions of abuse! so if stuff like that triggers you or makes you uncomfortable in any way, please click away!   
> Any who, on to the story!

Tommy never thought he'd die like this. Ever thought that he'd be surrounded by the scorching heat of lava and the rough bumps of obsidian. He always believed, always hoped, that he'd be surrounded by the people who loved him, his family and friends.

Not like this.

Not with the sickening green menace who has done nothing but hurt him time after time. And thought he may be 'Big Tommyinnit'....

He was scared. 

Scared because he know who Dream was, knew his tricks, knew that he'd try to weasel his way into his brain with false promises and deceptive kindness. Knew that Dream wouldn't hesitate to raise his fists if Tommy needed to be taught a 'lesson'. But that wasn't what scared him most.   
He was scared it would work. 

That all the progress he'd made would be torn down with a few sweet words and false apologizes. So he didn't listen, he screamed, yelled, hell he even sung! And he didn't let Dream get one word in. Yelled till his voice was hoarse and kept going despite that. He wasn't going to let Dream ruin him again, not if he could help it. Days past and the routine kept up, scream, shout, anything and everything but never let Dream get a word in, never let him break down his progress. On the seventh day, when he saw Sam's name he couldn't help the bubble of hope that rose in his chest and the tears that pricked his eyes as he called out to him, he could finally go home! But then Sam said he couldn't let him out, that he had to stay with _Dream_.

And Tommy made a mistake, he went quiet.

Then Dream began to speak.   
"looks like you're gonna be here awhile"   
He snarled at the green man before opening his mouth to sing once more, before letting out a sharp gasp when he was grabbed.

"do you ever shut up?"   
Dream was angry.

 ~~Exile explosions "put your things in the hole Tommy" "I'm your only friend Tommy" raised fists purple bruises axe slicing through flesh-~~   
Tommy shoved him away and tried to pretend that his shaking was from anger. 

"Fuck you, you self obsessed _prick_ " he spat venomously.

Dreams face twisted as he slinked forward.   
"I share my food with you, give you nothing but kindness, and _this_ is how you repay me?"   
His backs against the wall now, but Dream still gets closer, "by being a brat and never shutting the hell up!," his eyes were practically burning with rage, "I've been so gracious and you _still_ continue to bitch and whine!"   
Meer inches away,   
can't breath he's too close-   
Have to get him away. Gathering all rage, he shoves Dream away as hard as he can.  
"Shut the hell up you bastard! you've ruined my life! you've caused me nothing but pain! So fuck off with your god complex bullshit!" he was spewing out words father then he could think, "you're a horrible person, you're a fucking psychopath! you deserve to be in here! you're nothing but a liar and a manipulator! the only reason you're even alive is because of that fucking book! which doesn't exist!" He barred his teeth and tried to calm his racing heart, "Because you're a liar and you'd do anything to save your own skin!" Chest heaving he glared at the green bastard, who just...

Stares.

Relaxed open posture with his hands hanging gently by his sides, as if all the rage hade been seeped out of him.

And that's when Tommy knows that he fucked up.

Exile taught him many things.   
How to go days without food, how to ignore the constant ache of loneliness in his chest, how to tell what Dream was feeling.  
And standing in this tiny cell...

Dream was _furious_

Before he know it Dream was upon him, and as his fists collided with his ribs, Tommy knew he wasn't going to make it out alive.   
But still he begged and pleaded for Dream to stop, just like he did back in exile. He pleaded for mercy, that he was sorry, to please stop hurting him, "PLEASE DREAM IT _**HURTS**_ PLEASE DREAM _**IM SORRY**_ " he was sobbing curled against the wall as the repeated punches and kicks only seemed to get harder. His mouth was filled with blood as he screamed, blood dripped into his eyes as be felt his ribs be broken over and over. And as he grew cold and darkness crept into his vision, for a brief moment the blows stopped. He hoped it was over over, he felt so tired, everything was so so cold. But then he heard Dream speak, and he sounded so _happy_   
"Say hi to Schlatt for me"   
nonono please-   
And with one last kick, Tommyinnit was no more.

Tommy never thought he'd die like this.

Alone, afraid, and tired while begging for mercy.

But he did.


End file.
